De tradiciones y amor está hecho el invierno
by Hitch 74 no Danna
Summary: Porque Diciembre no sólo es árboles adornados, luces, Santa Claus o Papa Noel cargado de regalos... también es compartir costumbres y tradiciones con nuestra comunidad y en especial con la familia, que refuerzan nuestros lazos y nos dan un sentido de pertenencia, y ¿por qué no? que nos permiten encontrar a esa persona especial.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, hola, fans! He aquí les traigo un nuevo fic con motivo de las fiestas decembrinas. El año pasado manejé el tema con los personajes de Naruto, específicamente con la pareja Itachi X Sakura (todavía no lo termino, XD), pero ahora decidí hacerlo con los personajes de Junjou Romantica.

.

**ACLARACIONES Y ADVERTENCIAS:**

Igual que en mi fic anterior _'Nada es para siempre en la Tierra... sólo un poco aquí'_, la historia no ocurre en Japón y tampoco sigue la trama original del anime ni el manga. Igual ocurre en un pueblito cualquiera. En este caso no habrá muerte de personajes.

De igual forma se apegará a las celebraciones mexicanas (en principio quería apegarme a los especiales de Navidad que salen en el manga, pero la neta ya está un poco choteado eso), y un poco a la religión católica por su simbolismo. ADVIERTO: si tienen la mente abierta para este tipo de contenidos, bienvenidos. De lo contrario todavía están a tiempo de darse la vuelta y buscar otra historia porque no aceptaré comentarios ofensivos.

A pesar de lo anterior, imaginen que en este universo alternativo no hay tanta controversia por las relaciones homosexuales.

En esta ocasión los capítulos sólo constarán de una parte, que será tan extensa como dos partes del fic anterior.

Para este primer capítulo no puse notas de autor, debido a que iré explicando todo a lo largo de la historia. Quizá haya confusiones.

.

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de Junjou Romantica no me pertenecen, son de su autora Shungiku Nakamura.**

* * *

.

**»De tradiciones y amor está hecho el invierno«**

.

I.-

.

Diez de diciembre. Los copos de nieve caían gráciles y crueles sobre los rojos tejados de las casas, el aire frío enrojecía las narices y las mejillas de los transeúntes que iban de arriba para abajo, arropados con esponjosas bufandas y grandes abrigos. Algunos niños se encontraban corriendo libres en las calles, jugando con la nieve, bajo la luz de las farolas que iluminaban las callejuelas empedradas. Las flores de nochebuena engalanaban las casas con su brillante color rojo, y el aroma a madera quemada, chocolate caliente y pino llenaban el ambiente.

.

Toda esta escena era contemplada con añoranza por un pequeño artesano que miraba desde la ventana. Su nombre, Takahashi Misaki. Sus pequeñas y finas manos modelaban con gran habilidad un poco de arcilla para el pedido que un cliente adinerado hizo apenas ayer: un nacimiento completo.

.

FLASHBACK

.

Era temprano cuando salía de su casa y abría el taller en que él y dos amigos suyos trabajaban con toda clase de artesanías. Como ya empezaban las fiestas decembrinas, el trabajo aumentaba y por ello tenía que iniciar temprano. Como siempre aseó el lugar y encendió los hornos en el que ponía a cocer la arcilla, o bien se fundía el vidrio para la elaboración de esferas y otras cosas, y como siempre sus dos amigos, Takatsuki Shinobu y Kusama Nowaki, llegaban para trabajar. En fin, Nowaki se encontraba en un rincón decorando con gran detalle las esferas de vidrio que terminó de soplar hace una semana, en tanto que Shinobu decoraba con papel de colores una bonita piñata, y él moldeaba un poco de arcilla que más tarde se convertiría en un precioso jarrón. En esas estaban cuando el chirrido de los neumáticos de un automóvil deportivo rojo llamó la atención de ellos y los vecinos. A decir verdad no era usual ver uno de esos en un pueblito tan humilde como ese, y menos en estas fechas, cuando la gente gastaba hasta lo que no tenía en las tiendas de la gran urbe.

.

Del vehículo bajó un apuesto hombre de unos 28 años, ataviado con un elegante traje color gris, zapatos negros, una pesada y costosa gabardina negra, bufanda y guantes color verde oscuro, al parecer todo de importación. Aunque su porte soberbio y refinado ciertamente infundía respeto, también inspiraba desconfianza, pues realmente era raro ver tanta opulencia en una sola persona. En fin, este se dirigía con paso altanero hasta el local de los tres jóvenes.

.

–¿Quién de ustedes es Takahashi Misaki? –inquirió con voz fría y carente de emoción, sin poder evitar mirar con aversión el humilde taller.

–Soy yo –se aproximó un muchacho de unos 18 años, un poco sucio de arcilla– ¿En qué puedo servirle?

–Quiero un nacimiento completo –dijo aquel hombre, inmutable.

–¿Algún material en especial: madera, arcilla, resina, cristal…?

–Aquí tienes las especificaciones –sacó un papel que entregó al joven.

–Pero aquí no dice nada –soltó este en voz baja una vez que desdobló el papel– ¿Cómo se supone que…?

–Lo dejo a tu criterio. Sorpréndeme… y demuéstrame que valió la pena venir hasta aquí –sentenció secamente y sin más se marchó.

.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

.

"_Ni siquiera pude saber su nombre"_ pensó con cierta tristeza _"En fin, ¡daré mi mejor esfuerzo!"_

.

–Rayos –se quejó en una especie de suspiro.

–¿Qué pasa? –inquirió Shinobu, que decoraba la decimoquinta piñata de la semana.

–No le pregunté su nombre.

–¿Y para qué quieres saber su nombre?

–Tengo que saber a quién le voy a entregar el trabajo… toma en cuenta que no es el único que tenemos que entregar.

–Buen punto… aunque es raro que una persona tan adinerada viniera hasta acá.

–¿Saben qué es raro? –espetó Nowaki, captando la atención de los otros dos– Que supiera el nombre de Misaki.

–Oye, sí… ¿lo conoces de algún lado?

–P-Por supuesto que no –farfulló el castaño, un poco descolocado por la pregunta– Jamás en la vida lo había visto… hmmm… seguro alguien me recomendó –rio llevándose la cabeza a la nuca.

–Tienes razón.

–En fin, apurémonos o no podremos ir al rosario de Nuestra Señora de Guadalupe –indicó Shinobu.

–Hai.

.

Seis de la tarde. Nowaki terminaba de pintar más de la mitad de las esferas, Shinobu había dejado de lado las piñatas hace una media hora para doblar hojas secas de maíz que más tarde se convertirían en adornitos para algún árbol navideño, y Misaki ponía a cocer en el horno las piezas que terminó de moldear.

.

_**Mientras recorres la vida tú nunca solo estás,  
contigo por el camino, Santa María va.**_

_**Ven con nosotros al caminar, Santa María, ven.  
Ven con nosotros al caminar, Santa María, ven.**_

.

Una pequeña procesión de personas cantaba mientras pasaba por esa callecita. Delante dos personas más cargaban cuidadosamente una pequeña mesita de madera con un hermoso mantel de encaje blanco, y la imagen de Nuestra Señora de Guadalupe. Asimismo otras personas llevaban consigo jarrones con rosas rojas, blancas, alelíes, nube, crisantemos, entre otras clases y colores de flores.

.

–¡No puede ser, ya empezó! –se quejó el ojigris

–¡Pues qué estamos esperando! ¡Vamos! –animó Misaki

.

Unos minutos después recogían todo y cerraban el local para ir a alcanzar a la procesión, que iba entrando a la casa donde se realizaría el penúltimo rosario. A decir verdad hace ya varios días se iniciaron dichas celebraciones, todas de igual forma en diferentes casas, y habían acudido a todas ellas.

.

–¡Uf, justo a tiempo!

.

Se arrodillaron frente a la imagen y luego de hacer la santa señal, se levantaron y en conjunto con sus vecinos le rezaron a la Santa Virgen. Un rato más tarde terminaba el rosario y, por invitación de la familia que recibía hoy a la Santa Virgen, la gente se disponía a tomar un poco de humeante champurrado y un pan dulce. Posteriormente salían de la casa, despidiéndose de los vecinos.

.

–Ya mañana es la fiesta –decía Nowaki

–Lo sé ¿no es emocionante? –espetó Misaki

–Oigan ¿no es ese el _fuereño_ de ayer? –indicó Shinobu mirando algún punto en la calle.

.

En efecto, era el mismo hombre, pero no iba solo. Le acompañaba otro sujeto de unos 28 años, de cabello castaño y ojos color avellana, con un mohín malhumorado.

.

–Déjame entenderlo –decía el castaño– ¿La tal Misaki Takahashi resultó ser hombre, y no conforme con eso, es un simple artesano que sólo tiene dieciocho años?

–Así es.

–Creía que era alguien con más categoría… pero por algo lo recomendaron ¿no crees?

–Por esa razón pedí el nacimiento completo.

–¡Y dale con eso! –increpó el castaño con tono exasperado, para luego agregar con un tono más calmado: –Akihiko, acéptalo, el chico que te dio esa pieza se ha ido… no puedes ir persiguiendo un recuerdo por siempre.

–Tal vez tengas razón –suspiró con tono melancólico– Hiroki… es mejor que volvamos, está haciendo frío.

–Hai

.

Los dos hombres iban caminando, pasando de largo a los tres artesanos, sin percatarse de que uno de ellos miraba con ojos casi soñadores al castaño de ojos color avellana.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

.

* * *

**Comentarios finales:**

.

De momento es todo por ahora. Las fechas de publicación quizá sean irregulares, pero trataré de actualizar en toda esta temporada decembrina. Chaito.


	2. Chapter 2

Quiúbole! He aquí con la segunda entrega de este nuevo proyecto.

.

ACLARACIONES Y ADVERTENCIAS: Hice algunas correcciones en el primer capítulo, como la fecha. En lugar de once de diciembre debía decir diez de diciembre, puesto que la celebración se hace la noche de este último día. Por otra parte se van a encontrar con elementos propios de la religión católica. Lo advertí en el capítulo anterior, pero vuelvo a hacer la acotación: si tienen la mente lo suficientemente abierta para leer esto, adelante; de lo contrario todavía están a tiempo de abandonar esta historia. Por otra parte hay extensas notas de autor. No es obligatorio que las lean pero sí recomiendo que lo hagan como aporte cultural. Además de eso OoC y creo que es todo por el momento.

.

**Disclaymer: los personajes de Junjou Romantica no me pertenecen, ni las tradiciones decembrinas.**

* * *

.

.

II.-

.

Seis de la mañana del once de diciembre. Ciertos artesanos se encontraban en una pequeña ermita haciendo el aseo, pues como cada año se celebraría la misa conmemorativa de la aparición de Nuestra Señora de Guadalupe en el Cerro del Tepeyac (1).

.

–Nee, Misaki –le decía Shinobu, que ponía unas cortinas de organza metálica blanca con pequeñas estrellas bordadas– ¿Qué tal vas con el pedido del _fuereño_?

–Ah –suspiró un poco cansado, mientras barría los alrededores– No sé si pintar las piezas o dejarlas como están…

–Yo digo que las pintes –opinó Nowaki, quien ponía algunas macetas con flores de nochebuena– se verían muy coloridas y monas.

–No lo sé, se nota que es una persona muy refinada… yo digo que las dejes tal cual, se verían más elegantes… por cierto ¿de qué las hiciste?

–Arcilla blanca.

–¿Ves? Déjalas así, se verán mejor.

–Hmm… –ahora intervino Nowaki– podrías pintarlas con tonos pastel… le darías colorido sin perder elegancia.

–¿Tú crees?

–¡Y dale con tu colorido!

.

Un rato más tarde terminaron de hacer el aseo de la capilla y acomodaban todo dentro de la ermita. Posterior a eso algunos vecinos se les unieron para adornar las callecitas que convergían en ese punto, con unas cuerdas de las que colgaban coloridas banderas triangulares de papel de china picado, hechas por Nowaki. Éste último se encontraba en el techo de una casa atando la última de ellas cuando vio pasar el mismo auto rojo de la misma persona que le hizo aquel pedido especial a Misaki. Uno de los vidrios no estaba arriba, por lo que pudo ver a cierto castaño de ojos color avellana observando todo con ojos curiosos. Cuando sus miradas chocaron, el castaño mostró un sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

.

"_Cómo quisiera poder acercarme… eres tan lindo…"_ pensaba el artesano.

.

–Nee, Hiroki –el conductor espetó con picardía– Creo que ese artesano ya te ha echado el ojo.

–¡Cállate, Bakahiko! –vociferó el copiloto, rojo a más no poder.

–Mírate, estás tan rojo como los farolitos de Navidad.

–¡¿No tienes otro lugar dónde decir estupideces?!

–No… no hoy.

–¡Tú…! ¡Bah! Nunca cambias.

.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió tranquila, excepto porque Shinobu casi se cae del techo de una casa por pisar una teja en mal estado. Más tarde se dirigían al taller, pues seguramente la gente querría reparar, retocar o adornar sus imágenes de la Santa Virgen. Y no estaban equivocados, pues apenas llegaron a su taller, unas pocas personas ya se encontraban fuera de éste esperándolos. Abrieron inmediatamente y se dispusieron a atender a sus clientes. Misaki se encargaba de las reparaciones a las esculturas de yeso, arcilla, resina, etc., que resultaran rotas por algún motivo, por ser el mejor calificado para eso; Nowaki pintaba con gran precisión aquellas que requirieran un retoque; y Shinobu las decoraba con materiales como flores artificiales, guirnaldas navideñas o listones, pues era el que tenía mejor gusto para ello.

.

Así, los tres jóvenes disfrutaban de su trabajo y su día antes de la celebración. Al final de la jornada decidieron tomarse un descanso.

.

–Buenas tardes, disculpen… –un nuevo cliente llegaba– ¿Cuánto me cobran por repararla, retocarla y decorarla? –dicho esto mostró una pequeña escultura de la Santa Virgen, cuya base estaba sumamente deteriorada y la pintura carecía de brillo.

.

Fue un pequeño instante en el que el gris de los ojos de Shinobu se encontró con el azul ultramar, casi negro, de los de aquel cliente: alto, de cabello negro como noche, de facciones maduras pero no por eso menos apuesto, y esos profundos ojos azul ultramar…

.

–Es el destino –musitó de forma inaudible.

–¿Ah? –aquel cliente se sentía un poco cohibido por la mirada intensa que le dedicaba el menor de los tres artesanos.

–Buenas tardes –saludó Misaki con su sonrisa habitual– verá… –el castaño observaba la imagen mientras le explicaba a aquel cliente el procedimiento que iba a hacer. Esto por alguna razón molestó al ojigris– Y eso sería todo.

–Oh, muy bien –espetó alegremente aquel hombre, que no debía pasar de los 35 años– Entonces la dejo en sus manos.

–¿A nombre de quién es el pedido?

–Miyagi Yö.

.

Por _petición_ de Shinobu –en realidad casi medio estranguló a Misaki por eso–, él solo se había encargado de todo, y una hora más tarde ya estaba listo.

.

–¡Vaya! Por algo me recomendaron venir hasta acá –exclamó el hombre, notablemente satisfecho por el resultado: la base estaba tan lisa que parecía recién labrada, las cuarenta y seis estrellas del manto (2) brillaban con todo su esplendor, los colores vivos le daban un aspecto tal que parecía recién hecha, ¡y qué decir de la tez morena de la Santa Virgen! Se veía tan lisa y uniforme que parecía real– Por cierto… ¿A quién debo agradecer por tan magnífico trabajo?

–Etto… T-Takatsuki Shinobu –espetó el ojigris con humildad.

.

.

_**Desde el cielo una hermosa mañana…  
Desde el cielo una hermosa mañana…**_

_**La Guadalupana  
La Guadalupana  
La Guadalupana bajó al Tepeyac. **_

_**La Guadalupana  
La Guadalupana  
La Guadalupana bajó al Tepeyac… (3)**_

.

Diez de la noche. Podía escucharse a los músicos del pueblo entonar una canción, mientras la gente se reunía poco a poco frente a la ermita que los chicos asearon apenas esta mañana. Todo mundo traía las imágenes que previamente fueron engalanadas, y fueron dispuestas en caballetes improvisados frente a la misma capilla, donde se encontraba la imagen principal (4), que era una escultura de gran tamaño. Una vez que toda la gente estuvo concentrada en ese punto, el sacerdote de ese pequeño pueblo hizo acto de aparición y dio inicio a la misa.

.

Misaki, Shinobu y Nowaki también se encontraban ahí. A medio sermón notaron que los dos _fuereños_ se encontraban ahí, un poco más apartados del resto. Nowaki no pudo resistir dedicarle una sonrisa y una mirada silenciosa al castaño, haciendo que de nuevo se sonrojara y desviara la vista. Asimismo Misaki no podía quitarle la vista de encima al hombre del cabello color plata, cuyo gesto carente de emoción lo hacía ver misterioso. En tanto, Shinobu no pudo evitar sonrojarse en cuanto hizo contacto visual con Miyagi, quien le sonreía como agradecimiento por su trabajo.

.

–Nee, Hiroki… otra vez te está viendo ese artesano.

–¿Qué? ¡Oye, Bakahiko! Estamos en misa ¿podrías guardar compostura? –increpó el aludido en voz baja– No sé por qué tu insistencia en venir si ni prestas atención.

–¡Vamos, hombre! No es el fin del mundo… ¿Qué te cuesta admitir que te gusta?

–¡¿Qué?!

–¿Hiroki? ¿Akihiko? –inquirió alguien– ¿Qué hacen aquí?

–¿Miyagi? –exclamaron los dos nombrados en cuanto voltearon a ver.

–¡Vaya, pero qué pequeño ha resultado ser el mundo!

.

Mientras seguía el sermón, los tres hombres sostenían una pequeña charla. Resultaba que los tres llegaron a ese pueblo por recomendación de un conocido, además de que estaban de vacaciones de sus respectivos trabajos, y aunado a eso aburridos de las aparatosas y materialistas celebraciones de la Navidad en la gran urbe. Sin embargo dejaron su plática en cuanto sonaron las trompetas de los mariachis, indicando así que el sermón acababa y ahora se entonarían las mañanitas a la Guadalupana, como cada año.

.

_**¡Buenos días paloma blanca!,  
hoy te vengo a saludar,  
saludando a tu belleza,  
en tu reino celestial. **_

_**Eres madre del creador,  
que a mí corazón encanta,  
gracias te doy con amor,  
buenos días paloma blanca…**_

.

Todas las imágenes habían sido bendecidas por el sacerdote con agua bendita, y ahora la gente se dispersaba a los diferentes puntos donde se ofrecían platillos como mole poblano, arroz rojo con zanahorias y guisantes, ponche de frutas, tamales, carne de res en salsa verde, entre otros. Los tres hombres notaron a los tres artesanos arrodillarse frente a la capilla.

.

_Oh querida virgen de Guadalupe, madre y señora de Guadalupe  
en tus manos coloco mis penas y mis alegrías,  
mis triunfos y mis fracasos, mis aciertos y mis errores  
para que ilumines mis pasos a lo largo de mi caminar por la vida._

.

–Vaya, se nota que son muy devotos aquí –decía Akihiko.

–Veo que serán unas vacaciones muy interesantes –espetó Miyagi.

.

"_Tengo el presentimiento de que esto de alguna forma cambiará nuestras vidas"_ pensó Hiroki.

.

_Madre mía muestra tu amor y compasión  
a cada uno de los seres de mi familia  
para que encuentren en ti una madre que siempre  
está a su lado siempre que la necesiten._

_Madre santísima en ti confió. (5)_

.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**1.- **De acuerdo con las creencias católicas, la Virgen de Guadalupe se apareció cuatro veces a Juan Diego Cuauhtlatoatzin en el cerro del Tepeyac. Tras una cuarta aparición, la Virgen ordenó a Juan Diego que se presentara ante el primer obispo de México, Juan de Zumárraga. Juan Diego llevó en su ayate (o tilma) unas rosas —flores que no son nativas de México y tampoco prosperan en la aridez del Tepeyac— que cortó en el Tepeyac, según la orden de la Virgen. Juan Diego desplegó su ayate ante el obispo Juan de Zumárraga, dejando al descubierto la imagen de Santa María, morena y con rasgos indígenas.

Sé que la mayoría de lectores ya conoce la historia, pero creí necesario poner un pequeño resumen ya que también tengo lectores que no son latinoamericanos y por ende no conocen mucho de la tradición.

**2.-** Según expertos en simbología, se afirma que una posible prueba de la autenticidad de la tilma son las 46 estrellas en su manto, las cuales no están puestas al azar, sino que corresponden a la posición de las constelaciones en el cielo del solsticio de invierno de 1531 (año de las apariciones). De hecho, en algunos lugares se acostumbra a rezar 46 rosarios aludiendo a cada estrella del manto.

Chequen este link (agreguen http, dos puntos, diagonales, remplacen los asteriscos por punto): www*conchiglia*mx/LATINO/ES_Riflessioni/ES_MONOS_Riflessioni_Biblico_Filologiche*htm

**3.-** Es el estribillo del **Himno Guadalupano**, que relata la leyenda que ya he mencionado en el primer punto. El Himno Guadalupano fue estrenado posiblemente en julio de 1943, en un concierto de gala por Fiestas Patrias, en el auditorio del Colegio Guadalupe. Su autor fue el maestro Víctor Manuel Tarazona Camacho, exalumno guadalupano de la promoción 1922. Inicialmente el Himno no fue tal, pues en el programa oficial la canción figuraba como "_Juramento Guadalupano_"; sin embargo, poco después el tema quedó perennizado como Himno de Guadalupe.

**4.-** Aquí me refiero a que cada quién tiene una imagen en su casa o negocio, pero las comunidades y pueblos pequeños tienen una principal que colocan en una ermita. Aclaro que es la misma imagen que se menciona en el episodio anterior.

**5.-** La verdad no recuerdo dónde encontré esta oración, pero se me hizo muy bonita.

.

En fin, seguro están hasta la m*dre de tantas notas… pero ya acabamos, no se preocupen. Espero que les haya gustado este cap como a mí el escribirlo. Pretendía subirlo ayer, pero mi mamá no me dejaba de j*der con que ya estoy de vacaciones y ya no tengo por qué usar tanto la computadora. Sin más qué decir, chaito.


	3. Chapter 3

Heheheey! He aquí mi tercera entrega. Debí haberla subido desde el dieciséis, pero la verdad andaba en eso de las posadas, XD, además de que sigo escribiendo el último capítulo de mi fic navideño de Itachi X Sakura que les mencioné al principio y todavía no termino, XD. En fin, en esta ocasión me enfocaré un poquito más en la pareja Egoísta y Romantica. Terrorista no saldrá sino hasta el siguiente.

.

Bien, pues sin más preámbulos les dejo el cap.

.

**Disclaymer: Junjou Romantica no me pertenece. De lo contrario no estaría poniendo este disclaymer, XD.**

.

* * *

III.-

.

Cinco de la tarde del dieciséis de diciembre. Se encontraba rondando el pequeño parque del pueblo. Había decidido salir del mesón donde se estaba quedando, como siempre en compañía de su mejor amigo.

.

–Me pregunto cómo las harán –suspiró con cierta añoranza.

–¿Qué?

–Las esferas navideñas.

.

Ese cuestionamiento ciertamente lo tenía desde que era niño. Recordaba que sus padres solían comprar tantas variedades de colores, tamaños y diseños como fuera posible, pero siempre se preguntaba cómo era que lograban que el vidrio tomara esa forma tan perfecta y ese reluciente acabado metálico. Obviamente en su tiempo investigó el proceso, pero más que saberlo quería presenciarlo todo. Sin embargo, y con el paso de los años, aquello quedó como una curiosidad infantil que quizá jamás sería resuelta.

.

El ver los árboles del parque y el atrio de la iglesia, sin hojas pero adornados de las coloridas esferas, sin necesidad de luces ni otros artificios, ciertamente evocaban esos días de niñez.

.

–¿Por qué nos detenemos? –preguntó su acompañante.

–Tanta perfección en algo tan simple –musitó mientras quitaba con cuidado una esfera.

.

Era una bonita esfera de color rojo con una franja horizontal azul rey en la parte de en medio. Dentro de esta franja podían apreciarse unos copos de nieve pulcramente trazados, alternados con estrellas doradas. Además de eso, los bordes de dicha franja estaban limitados por diamantina dorada.

.

–Y dices que yo soy el obsesionado con el pasado –espetó su acompañante con diversión.

–¡Pero al menos mi obsesión, como tú lo llamas, es más razonable! –increpó apenado.

–Sí, sí –el otro le restó importancia– Bien, ya es hora.

–Está bien.

.

Después de que devolviera el objeto a su sitio, ambos hombres caminaron hasta llegar a la pequeña tienda de artesanías donde cierto muchacho castaño envolvía algunos regalos con papel fantasía (1) y moños de celoseda (2).

.

–Gracias por su compra, vuelva pronto –decía este a un cliente. Luego se volvió a donde ellos entraban– Buenas tardes, señor. Su pedido ya está listo ¿Quiere revisarlo antes de…?

–No. Me lo llevaré yo mismo –le cortó el peliplata.

–Muy bien. Entonces aquí tiene –dicho esto el ojiverde puso sobre el mostrador una gran caja roja con un moño plateado– No sabía si quería armarlo por usted mismo o no, así que me tomé la molestia de envolverlo.

–Bien ¿Cuánto te debo?

–Etto… bueno… –a decir verdad sus pómulos se teñían de rosa y su voz sonaba un poco nerviosa– yo… preferiría hablar de eso hasta que… hasta que usted esté satisfecho.

.

Eso lo descolocó un poco. Aunque no era la primera vez que compraba un nacimiento, sí era la primera vez que un vendedor le decía eso, pues la mayoría sólo se interesaba por su dinero y al final el resultado era decepcionante. Por otra parte, había algo en ese pequeño artesano que le inspiraba confianza.

.

–Ven conmigo entonces –dijo con tono sereno.

–¿Ah?

–Hiroki, necesito que te quedes aquí un rato –espetó Akihiko sin verlo directamente.

–¡Pero qué…!

.

Tomó al pequeño castaño de un brazo y con el otro se llevó la caja del mostrador. Asimismo dirigió la vista a Nowaki, que iba entrando.

.

–Me llevaré a tu amigo un rato –luego volvió a ver a Hiroki– ¿Podrías enseñarle al mío cómo se hacen las esferas navideñas?

–¡Con gusto! –exclamó el peliazul con gran emoción.

–¡Espera, Bakahiko!

–Querías observar cómo se hacen ¿no? Esta es tu oportunidad.

–Pero…

–No la desperdicies.

.

Akihiko instó a Misaki a salir de detrás del mostrador, y unos minutos más tarde lo llevaba a su casa.

.

–No es necesario que haga esto –le insistía el artesano al hombre– No está bien que lleve a un desconocido a su casa.

–Tú eres Misaki Takahashi y yo soy Akihiko Usami. Ahora ya no somos tan desconocidos ¿verdad? (3).

–Emm… supongo que no.

–Bueno –dijo el mayor abriendo la puerta– No te quedes ahí parado y entra, está haciendo frío.

.

En efecto el viento soplaba más fuerte y el tiritar del pequeño artesano, quien no pudo traer nada abrigador consigo, lo confirmaba. Apenado, entró al recinto. Era una bonita casa de una sola planta, de exterior amarillo, con un bonito tejabán (4) en la entrada, una chimenea, una puerta de madera y algunas plantas bajo las ventanas enmarcadas en madera. El interior era de ladrillo rojo, y había una pequeña sala con tres sillones color crema, un comedor de madera para seis personas y una pequeña cocina. Un pequeño corredor daba a otro sitio de la casa, que seguramente debían ser la recámara y el baño.

.

–La cabañita de Ai-sama –murmuró el pequeño para sí mismo, pero al parecer fue escuchado.

–¿Qué?

–Esta cabaña era de una conocida –respondió el menor, observando la chimenea como si fuera lo más interesante– Estoy seguro.

–Bueno, a decir verdad me la alquilaron hace poco.

–Entiendo.

–Bien, pasa. Ya quiero ver tu trabajo.

–Etto… ¡Hai!

.

Una vez dentro, ambos tomaron asiento en la sala, y sin más preámbulos el peliplata abrió la caja de regalo, llevándose una gran sorpresa. Mientras tanto, Hiroki era conducido por Nowaki al taller. Previamente había cerrado la tienda, pues por motivo de las posadas hoy tenían poca clientela. El castaño observaba con curiosidad propia de un niño las mesas retacadas de toda clase de materiales, desde arcilla y vidrio hasta telas y papel de todos los colores, herramientas como tijeras, pinzas, reglas para medir, etcétera. Asimismo se podían apreciar los hornos encendidos y una máquina de forma cilíndrica que en estos momentos estaba funcionando.

.

–Bien, primero lo primero –el artesano organizaba una mesa de trabajo, colocando sobre ésta dos sopletes (5), algunos tubos de vidrio cuyos variados diámetros no superaban los dos centímetros, algunos botes de pintura, entre otras cosas. Luego de eso instó a Hiroki a sentarse a una distancia prudente, y se puso lentes y guantes de seguridad– El soplado –dicho esto fundió un tubo de vidrio con un soplete, y al mismo tiempo empezó a soplarlo– ¿Qué forma quiere que tenga, Hiro-san?

–Emm… –a decir verdad le apenaba aquel apelativo– la que quieras está bien.

–De acuerdo –unos minutos más tarde ya la tenía hecha. Después la dejó enfriar– Bueno, lo que sigue es el metalizado, pero… –empezó a reír nerviosamente– temo que esa parte no podré mostrársela ahora. Tendría que hacer por lo menos seiscientas de estas para poner a funcionar de nuevo la metalizadora.

–Oh… –el castaño sonaba desilusionado y eso le partió el corazón al joven artesano.

–¡Pero puedo mostrarle cómo quedaron las anteriores! ¡Sígame! –tomó de la mano al de los ojos color avellana y lo guio hasta donde estaba aquella máquina, que al parecer terminaba su ciclo. Abrió una pequeña puerta que mostraba al menos unas seiscientas esferas plateadas– En realidad es muy sencillo: lo que hace esta máquina es sacarles el aire e inyectarles una varita de aluminio que a 600 grados forma una nube dentro de ellas y…

.

Hiroki escuchaba con fascinación las explicaciones que le daba aquel joven y hacía preguntas de vez en cuando, por ejemplo el cómo consiguió la metalizadora: el ojiazul la tenía desde hace ya bastantes años, herencia de su padre adoptivo, quien a la vez la heredó de su padre y así sucesivamente por cuatro generaciones, de la misma forma que la misma tradición de elaborar esferas con vidrio soplado. Asimismo el castaño no podía dejar de observar cómo decoraba con pinturas y diamantina aquella gota. Por una parte envidiaba la paciencia con la que trabajaba y que él no tenía, y por otra se preguntaba qué otras cosas podrían hacer esas manos.

.

–Listo –Nowaki lo sacaba de sus pensamientos para mostrarle aquella esfera terminada. Era un corazón azul, de unos 7x7x2 centímetros, semitransparente en acabado brillante, con finas líneas entrecruzadas hechas de diamantina azul rey y plata. En lugar de casquillo (6) traía un ojal hecho del mismo vidrio en el que amarró un hilo dorado– Aquí tiene.

–¿Ah? –el mayor se sentía un poco turbado, pues el ojiazul le entregaba aquel objeto.

–Es mi corazón, y a partir de ahora es suyo.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**.**

**1.- **Chance y todo mundo lo conoce, pero para quien no, el papel fantasía es ese que tiene estampados y se usa para envolver regalos. Por lo general es papel de celulosa o papel celofán metalizado.

**2.- Celoseda **es un tipo de listón hecho de polímero sintético, también con el que se decoran los regalos.

**3.- **Esta frase la tomé de una escena de la película **Forrest Gump**, cuando aborda el autobús escolar. Pensé que se leería graciosa si la decía Akihiko, XD.

**4.- **El **tejabán **es una especie de techo de teja que se coloca generalmente al frente de las casas a modo de terraza.

**5.-** El **soplete** es un aparato tubular en el que se inyecta por uno de sus extremos una mezcla de oxígeno y un gas combustible, acetileno, hidrógeno, etc., que al salir por la boquilla del extremo opuesto produce una llama de alto potencial calórico. También se le conoce como mechero.

**6.- Casquillo** es la cabecita de metal de donde se cuelgan las esferas.

.

Aunque ya lo expliqué en el fic, aquí les dejo un link (ya saben, agreguen http, diagonales, dos puntos y remplacen los asteriscos por puntos): www*esferasanvisa*com/proceso*html

.

En fin, el próximo quizá lo suba en esta semana. Un review con alguna crítica constructiva, felicitación, etc., es bien aceptado. Por cierto, que tengan felices fiestas, coman hasta reventar (ya estaremos haciendo dietas en enero, LOL) y pásensela chido. Chaito.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, hola! Espero que se la hayan pasado chido en estas fiestas. En fin, se supone que el capítulo lo iba a subir hasta la otra semana, pero justo hoy me desperté con una idea para este cap en la cabeza que no me dejó de rondar y no me quedó de otra más que escribirla. Sé que había dicho que mencionaría a la pareja Terrorista, pero temo que tendré que posponerlo por la razón que ya mencioné.

**.**

**Notas preliminares:**

En fin, para que no se pierdan, les diré que el capítulo se ubica diez años atrás y es una explicación del primer capítulo, en la parte en que Hiroki le dice a Akihiko: _acéptalo, el chico que te dio esa pieza se ha ido… no puedes ir persiguiendo un recuerdo por siempre_. Asimismo será como una especie de introducción para lo que vendrá.

Por otra parte, quiero suponer que leen el fic mientras escuchan música. De ser lo contrario, recomiendo alguna de las siguientes canciones (yo las escuchaba mientras escribía y afinaba el cap), no solo para el cap sino para el resto del fic. No es obligatorio que lo hagan.

**Tarja Turunen (ex-vocalista de Nightwish):** You Would Have Love This, Boy and the Ghost, The Reign, Oasis.  
**Epica:** Chasing the Dragon, Trois Vierges  
**Nightwish:** Swanheart, The Islander.  
**Linkin Park:** Roads Untraveled

Lo sé, ninguna tiene que ver con la Navidad, excepto la primera de Tarja Turunen ya que el álbum al que pertenece (**Henkays Ikuisuudesta**) habla específicamente de la Navidad, Año Nuevo y otros temas relacionados con diciembre. La letra de **Roads Untraveled** (canción que encontrarán en el álbum **Living Things**) sí me sirvió un poco para el fic, así como **Swanheart** (del álbum **Oceanborn**).

.

Bueno, sin más de mi perorata, les dejo el cap.

**Disclaymer: Junjou Romantica es de su creadora Shungiku Nakamura.**

* * *

.

IV.-

.

Dieciséis de diciembre de hace diez años. Lo recordaba bien. La gente se reunía en el atrio de la iglesia de algún pueblito, con motivo de las posadas navideñas. Para ese entonces él apenas iniciaba la licenciatura, pero se encontraba de vacaciones. Para sus compañeros estas serían días de compras, viajes, fiestas hasta el amanecer, bebida, comida hasta morir… sin embargo para él aquello no era motivo de alegría. Su padre siempre le decía que eso llamado Navidad no era más que un pretexto para hacer a la gente gastar hasta lo que no tenía y pregonar falsos sentimientos, y por ello así había crecido, sin celebrar ninguna fiesta decembrina. Ese día en particular había huido de casa, bajo el amparo de las estrellas, para nunca volver.

.

–Por la señal de la Santa Cruz, de nuestros enemigos líbranos, Señor, Dios nuestro. En el nombre del Padre y del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo. Amén –todo mundo se persignaba.

.

Observaba ir a aquella gente en una pequeña procesión, todos con una velita encendida y al frente dos personas disfrazadas de –lo que en ese entonces ignoraba– José el carpintero y María la virgen, mientras rezaba el Santo Rosario. Se preguntaba desde cuándo se celebraba aquello, pues ciertamente era algo totalmente diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado a ver allá en la gran urbe, además de que se notaba que la gente ya conocía bien los rezos y los cánticos.

.

–Dios te salve, María. Llena eres de gracia. El Señor es contigo. Bendita tú eres entre todas las mujeres y bendito es el fruto de tu vientre, Jesús…

.

En esos pensamientos estaba cuando sintió la presencia de alguien a un lado suyo, en el banquito desde el que presenciaba aquella caravana marchar por una de las callecitas empedradas. En ningún momento volteó a ver, pues ciertamente no le interesaba entablar conversación alguna.

.

_**En el nombre del cielo,  
yo os pido posada,  
pues no puede andar,  
mi esposa amada…**_

.

Una voz infantil entonaba con gran emoción ese canto. Sólo por inercia volteó a ver, para toparse con un pequeñín de unos ocho años ataviado, como todo mundo, con un grueso abrigo de lana beige, una gorra calientita con orejeras incluidas del mismo color, un pantalón corto de color café oscuro, unos guantecitos del mismo color, unas botas con relleno afelpado de color amarillo y una grande y esponjosa bufanda del mismo color cubriéndole la boca y la nariz, dejando a la vista únicamente sus ojillos verdes y algunos cabellitos castaños. En sus manecitas traía algo que en ese momento no pudo distinguir.

.

_**Aquí no es mesón,  
sigan adelante,  
no les puedo abrir,  
no vaya a ser un tunante.**_

.

–¿Ah?

–Oh… lo siento, señor –espetó trémulamente– no era mi intención incomodarlo, es sólo que… –sus mejillas adquirían un color rojo que en ese momento atribuía al frío que hacía– venía con nii-chan y los vecinos, pero me quedé atrasito y quise descansar aquí un ratito.

–Está bien, no me incomoda –aunque no podía ver claramente su cara, algo en esos grandes y bonitos ojos le decía que no podía huir de esa pequeña presencia como siempre hacía cuando alguien se sentaba a un lado suyo. Se mantuvieron en un silencio tranquilo por un buen rato.

–¿Por qué está tan solo, señor? –el pequeño rompía con aquel silencio y de saber que haría semejante pregunta, hubiera preferido que no lo hubiera hecho jamás– ¿Dónde están su padre y su madre?

–No te importa –masculló secamente al tiempo que agachaba la mirada y su mirada se ensombrecía.

–Bueno, yo… no quise molestarlo. Perdón.

.

Por accidente, la manecita del chiquillo había quedado encima de la suya. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos hacía nada por deshacer el contacto.

.

–Si quiere puede llorar sobre mi hombro –se ofreció amablemente aquel pequeñín, mientras dejaba a un lado lo que traía en manos.

–¿Ah?

–Mamá siempre decía que el llanto es a veces el modo de expresar las cosas que no pueden decirse con palabras… si quiere llorar, está bien.

–Chico tonto… no seas tan condescendiente.

.

Y sin agregar más, rodeó con sus brazos al más pequeño mientras recargaba su cara sobre su hombro y dos lágrimas traicioneras fluían por su pálida piel. Todas las lágrimas reprimidas por tantos años de tristeza y soledad perpetua entre riquezas y lujos, mojaban el hombro del pequeñín.

.

–Eso es… desahóguese –el chico trataba de rodear su amplia espalda con sus bracitos.

–Tengo que decir… que nunca he llorado frente a alguien… excepto contigo.

–Etto… –el niño no sabía qué decir o cómo sentirse al respecto, así que atinó únicamente a darle algunas palmaditas en la espalda.

–Por favor… termina de cantar lo que estabas cantando hace un rato.

–H-Hai.

.

_**No sean inhumanos  
Dennos caridad  
Que el dios de los cielos  
Se lo premiará…**_

.

Entonaba despacito aquella melodía entonces desconocida para él, como si la historia de generosidad, amor y fe de la que hablaba la contara una madre a su hijo pequeño.

.

…_**Dichosa la casa  
Que abriga este día  
A la virgen pura  
La hermosa María.**_

.

Un rato más tarde el pequeñín terminaba de cantar, y casualmente sus lágrimas también se detenían. Eventualmente tuvieron que separarse, pero lo hicieron lentamente.

.

–¿Ya se siente mejor, señor? –el mayor asintió, dibujando por primera vez en muchos años una sonrisa sincera– Entonces… ¿le gustaría venir a romper la piñata? –el joven le miró dudoso, pues ciertamente no tenía idea de qué era eso, y asintió sin decir palabra– Venga conmigo.

.

Fue guiado por el rumbo que tomó aquella procesión del principio hasta que se detuvieron en el patio de una casa, en donde todos los vecinos se encontraban reunidos en círculo, y en medio una chica con los ojos vendados golpeaba una bonita piñata de siete picos, decorada con papel de los siete colores del arcoíris.

.

–¿Por qué siete picos? –se atrevió a preguntar.

–Déjeme recordar… mmm… –el castañito se llevaba la mano a la barbilla en una pose pensativa que al otro se le hizo linda– en la Iglesia nos enseñaron que cada pico representa cada uno de los siete pecados capitales… emm… a ver, qué más dijo… ¡ah, sí! El padre Bernabé decía que…

.

Escuchaba con atención cada palabra del niño como si aquello fuera el descubrimiento más grande de todos los tiempos, o al menos eso era para él ya que en la ciudad no se tenía ni la más remota idea de qué era eso.

.

–…y cuando se ha roto la piñata, significa que el bien ha triunfado sobre el mal. –así finalizaba el pequeño su relato.

.

En ese mismo instante cientos de dulces caían de aquella piñata y la gente, sobre todo niños, se amontonaba para recogerlos. El niño tampoco se quedó atrás y fue por unos cuantos. Quiso compartirlos con aquel hombre, pero al parecer a éste no le gustaban las cosas dulces. Así pasaron un buen rato en un silencio tranquilo, observando a la gente convivir. Sin embargo aquello se terminó en cuanto el pequeño bajó de un salto de la pequeña barda de cantera donde se encontraban sentados.

.

–Etto… debo irme, nii-san podría preocuparse… tenga –el niño le entregaba el objeto que anteriormente traía.

–Pero… –espetó el joven, pensando en que cuando al fin conocía a alguien que valía la pena, este le abandonaba– es tuyo…

–Y ahora le pertenece a usted. Bueno, me tengo que ir… Feliz Navidad.

.

Y desde ese entonces no lo había vuelto a ver. Intentó buscarlo en ese mismo lugar el año siguiente, pero no sabía su nombre y ciertamente se reprochaba el no habérselo preguntado. Asimismo tampoco sabía cómo era físicamente, pues solo había visto esos bonitos y expresivos ojos verdes debajo del gorrito y la bufanda. Para empeorarlo, resultaba que en ese pueblo no había un solo habitante con ojos verdes. Lo único que poseía de él era un recuerdo y aquella figurita del niño Jesús en pañales. Y entonces ahí empezó su obsesión por comprar nacimientos, esperando que sus figuras fueran lo más semejantes a aquella pieza que conservaba con tanto amor.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

.

Aunque ya lo mencioné en el fic y ya conocen la tradición, dejo otro link (ya saben, remplacen asteriscos por puntos y blablabla):

educacion*uncomo*com/articulo/como-celebrar-una-posada-mexicana-3503*html

.

Bien, eso es todo por ahora. Chaito.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, hola! Seguramente deben estarse preguntando por qué tengo la desfachatez de actualizar este fic hasta cuando ya se han terminado las vacaciones de diciembre. La verdad es que sufrí un bloqueo mental durante el resto de las vacaciones, además de que todo el tiempo estaba visitando a la familia (donde no hay compus ni Internet, XP), tenía que estudiar para mis extraordinarios, inscribirme al nuevo semestre, blah, blah, blah…

.

En fin, en lo personal me gustaría seguirlo actualizando, aunque me gustaría saber su opinión al respecto. Como sea, sin más de mi perorata, les dejo el cap. Advierto, Romantica no saldrá en esta ocasión, ya que para ellos apenas estoy haciendo otro capítulo.

.

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de Junjou Romantica son de su creadora Shungiku Nakamura.**

.

V.-

.

Veinticuatro de diciembre. Como cada año la gente se reunía dentro de la iglesia del pueblo para escuchar la misa que oficiaba el sacerdote con motivo del Nacimiento de Cristo. Entre ellos se encontraban los tres artesanos y los tres _fuereños_, sentados de la siguiente manera: de derecha a izquierda del pasillo central que daba al altar, primero estaban Miyagi y Shinobu, luego Hiroki y Nowaki, y por último Misaki y Akihiko. Los tres artesanos traían consigo unas luces de bengala (1), una canastita de mimbre con una cobijita blanca de punto que cubría una figurita del Niño Jesús, así como una velita y un silbato, tal como la mayoría de los feligreses. Sin embargo cada uno tenía una particularidad: el de Shinobu, por ejemplo, cabía perfectamente entre sus manos, era de madera tallada por él mismo y tenía en una de sus manecitas un rosario de cuentas de granos de café; el de Nowaki –también herencia de su padre adoptivo– en cambio era casi de tamaño natural, pero sus bracitos podían ajustarse de tal forma que sostenía entre manos el bonito corazón azul que le obsequió a Hiro-san; en tanto el de Misaki era mediano y no iba solo, también había uno idéntico al suyo dentro de la canasta, como si fuera su gemelo, y éste pertenecía a nadie más ni nadie menos que Akihiko Usami.

.

El por qué éstas seis personas se encontraban juntas ciertamente resultaba curioso, aun para ellos.

.

16 DE DICIEMBRE

.

Tic-tac, tic-tac… el sonido del bonito reloj de péndulo con forma de búho era lo único que rompía con el silencio formado luego de que Nowaki prácticamente se le declarara. Los colores se le subían al rostro mientras un calorcito agradable lo sofocaba. El artesano le miraba expectante, como niño que se queda despierto a media noche esperando a los Reyes Magos (2).

.

"_¿Cómo se supone que deba reaccionar?" _se preguntaba internamente _"Nunca nadie me decía este tipo de cosas desde hace años"_

.

–Pero… apenas nos conocemos –tartamudeó– ¿Por qué confiarle tu corazón a alguien que acabas de conocer?

–Porque amar es conocer… y tenemos el resto de nuestras vidas para conocernos, Hiro-san.

.

No supo con exactitud si fueron esas palabras cargadas de sinceridad, el tono amable pero determinado del joven artesano, o el miedo a no poder corresponder de la misma forma aquellos sentimientos tan puros y carentes de segundas intenciones, pero sintió un nudo en su garganta y unas enormes ganas de llorar.

.

"_¡No, no puedo! ¡No debo!"_

.

Sin embargo una lágrima traicionera lo delató y en efecto Nowaki lo notó. Iba a excusarse con cualquier cosa, pero el otro fue más rápido y lo envolvió con mucho cariño entre sus brazos, y recargó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

.

–Está bien, Hiro-san… todo estará bien.

.

Dicho esto lo tomó del mentón e hizo que lo mirara directo a los ojos. En cuanto azul y avellana se encontraron, ambos lo entendieron. Lentamente se unieron sus labios al igual que sus vidas de ahora en adelante.

.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

.

Y así habían llegado a esta situación. En cuanto a Miyagi y Shinobu… bueno, las cosas no resultaron tan fáciles.

.

18 DE DICIEMBRE

.

El menor de los tres artesanos se encontraba en el mercado. Se paseaba –con canasto en mano– entre frutas de temporada como cañas de azúcar, mandarinas, jícamas, naranjas, manzanas, pasitas, arándanos, nueces y tejocotes; juguetes como muñecas de trapo y animales de felpa, utensilios y coches de plástico, etc.; vistosas piñatas de diversos colores, diseños y materiales –la mayoría las reconocía puesto que él mismo las hizo–; cohetes como ratoncitos, palomas, chispas, hormigas, bolas de humo, chifladores, etc.; y otras cosas más, así como las variedades rojas, rosadas, moteadas y blancas de la legendaria _Cuetlaxóchitl_ (3).

.

Se surtía de frutas, colaciones (4) y galletas de animalitos, pues no alcanzaron los que previamente donaron los vecinos para llenar las bolsitas de aguinaldo (5) que –como cada año– se ofrecían a los comensales después de romper la piñata. Agradecía enormemente que su comunidad hubiere elegido el día de hoy para realizar la posada, pues de haber sido antes probablemente estuviera a las carreras. En esas andaba cuando divisó a cierto pelinegro comprando varios materos (6) de la flor navideña. Tan embobado estaba que no se fijó por dónde andaba y terminó por tropezar y tirar todo lo que ya llevaba.

.

–¡Rayos! –se quejó, llamando inconscientemente la atención, pues se golpeó la rodilla derecha.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –y para colmo el pelinegro de sus pensamientos presenció tan embarazosa caída.

.

Unos minutos más tarde ambos se encontraban de pie, ya con todas las cosas dentro de la canasta del ojigris. Por fortuna no se hirió de gravedad.

.

–A-arigato –farfulló un poco sonrojado.

–¡Vamos, muchacho! No hay de qué –espetó el mayor relajadamente– Deberías fijarte mejor la próxima vez ¿de acuerdo? –Shinobu asintió– Bueno, debo irme. Hasta luego.

–¡Espere! –el chico detenía al mayor

–¿Ocurre algo?

–Etto… bueno… ¿le gustaría venir a la posada? Es hoy a las ocho, en el atrio de la iglesia.

–Algo había oído de eso, pero no sabía la hora… por supuesto que sí.

–Emm… bueno, espero contar con su asistencia, Miyagi-san.

–Ahí estaré.

.

Unas horas más tarde todo mundo ya estaba reunido en el atrio de la iglesia. Al frente iban un niño y una niña vestidos de José y María. Entre la procesión se encontraban sus amigos Nowaki y Misaki. Sin embargo algo llamaba la atención, tanto suya como de todos los presentes, pues sus amigos estaban acompañados por los _fuereños_ –como todo mundo los conocía desde su llegada–. En fin, ya les preguntaría después.

.

Como la tradición lo marcaba, se inició la peregrinación entre rezos y cánticos hasta que fueron recibidos en la casa que voluntariamente daría la posada. Posterior a eso vino el rompimiento de piñatas y la repartición de aguinaldos. Todo marchaba a la perfección pues Miyagi asistió tal como lo dijo, y pasaron un rato agradable charlando de cualquier cosa, incluso le entraron a la piñata, pero aquello no les iba a durar mucho.

.

–Etto… Miyagi-san, voy por un poco más de ponche ¿quiere que le traiga un poco?

–Sí, por favor.

.

Fue a donde estaban dando ponche, pero sintió que alguien le jalaba del brazo y lo arrastraba a un sitio alejado.

.

–¡Al fin te encuentro! –una voz de mujer le reclamó, una voz que pudo reconocer.

–¿Risako? –se deshizo de su agarre y soltó con desdén: –¿Qué haces aquí?

–Vine a llevarte a casa –en ese momento aquella mujer se quitó el gorro gris de su glamoroso abrigo gris, dejando ver su cabellera castaña y sus rasgos bastante parecidos a los de Shinobu.

–Creí haber sido muy claro el año pasado –aquello se ponía tenso– No voy a volver a ese lugar.

–¡Por Dios, no seas necio! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo angustiados que están mamá y papá?!

–¡No me vengas con eso! Si de verdad les preocupara tanto, hubieran venido personalmente en vez de mandar a su hija modelo.

–¡No empieces otra vez con eso!

–¡Pues tú no insistas! ¡No voy a regresar!

–Shinobu ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Te causa gracia darles problemas a mamá y papá?

–Mira, mejor ahórrate tu perorata, que ya me la sé de memoria –interrumpió el muchacho, sumamente serio– No regresaré y es mi última palabra.

–¡¿A quién quieres engañar?! ¡Esta vida de pobreza no va contigo y lo sabes! Es mejor que vuelvas… si lo haces, te aseguro que mamá y papá te perdonarán y te darán los lujos a los que estás acostumbrado… ¡No sufrirás más por vivir en este pueblucho!

.

El menor soltó una risita irónica que ofendió a la castaña. Por otra parte cierto pelinegro se había percatado de la ausencia del pequeño artesano y fue a buscarlo, pero en cuanto lo encontró discutiendo acaloradamente con una mujer mucho mayor que él, prefirió no intervenir y quedarse a escuchar.

.

–Ustedes realmente no saben nada de mí –dijo el muchacho con rabia contenida– En realidad me he adaptado muy bien aquí… tengo un trabajo ¡muy bello, por cierto!, tengo amigos de verdad, una vida quizá sin lujos, pero mía… –y luego estalló– Pero ¡claro! ¡¿Qué puedes entender tú de esto si eres tan vana y superficial como ellos?!

–¡Shinobu, no te permito que…!

–Si todavía te importa tu hermano, no vengas a quitarle lo que realmente le hace feliz y vuelve por donde viniste –Shinobu le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar– Diles que estoy bien y que no se preocupen más por mí... por cierto, Feliz Navidad.

.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

.

Ese mismo día Miyagi lo convenció de que debería hablar con su familia y arreglar las cosas antes de finalizar el año, y él –de mala gana– accedió bajo la condición de que Miyagi le acompañara. Y por supuesto el otro no se negó.

.

En fin, la misa ya casi terminaba. Ahora todo mundo encendía una luz de bengala y la velita; los niños soplaban los silbatos, el coro de la iglesia tocaba la música propia de esta ceremonia y todo mundo cantaba en una sola voz, mientras arrullaban a sus figuras del Niño Jesús.

.

_**A la rorro niño, a la rorro ro,  
que viniste al mundo  
solo por mi amor.**_

_**Esos tus ojitos  
ya los vas cerrando,  
pero estas mirando  
todos mis delitos. **_

_**A la rorro niño, a la rorro ro,  
que viniste al mundo  
solo por mi amor.**_

.

–Sé que ya lo pregunté antes, pero… –espetó el castaño de los ojos avellana– ¿Por qué le pusiste el corazón?

–Para que el Niño Jesús nos dé su bendición, Hiro-san.

.

_**Las lágrimas tiernas,  
son prueba que me amas;  
pues padeces penas  
niñito de mi alma.**_

_**A la rorro niño, a la rorro ro,  
que viniste al mundo  
solo por mi amor.**_

…

.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

**.**

**1.- Las bengalas **consisten en un pequeño alambre recubierto de una pasta negra que al encenderse produce una luz intensa y chispeante. El recubrimiento es una mezcla de pólvora, partículas de hierro o acero pulverizado y un aglutinante, como azúcar o almidón, que mantiene unidos los dos primeros ingredientes. A esta mezcla se le añade después un poco de agua, para obtener una pasta que es untada en las varitas de alambre. Finalmente, se deja secar para que la pólvora pueda ser encendida y florezcan sus peculiares fogonazos.

**2.- **Aquí en México está más arraigada la costumbre de pedirles juguetes a ellos en lugar de Santa Claus, pero de eso hablaré en otros capítulos.

**3.- Cuetlaxóchitl, **Es el nombre de _Euphorbia pulcherrima_ o flor de Nochebuena en náhuatl, que significa "Flor que se marchita" (_**cuetlahui**_ = marchitar y _**xochitl**_ = flor).

En el Distrito Federal, Morelos, Puebla y Sonora, su aplicación es por vía oral o externa para aumentar o promover la secreción de leche.

En el Estado de México, Guanajuato, Michoacán y Puebla, el látex es aplicado directamente para tratar mezquinos, verrugas, erisipela, disipela, fuegos en la boca, llagas e infecciones cutáneas y heridas.

**4.-** **Colación** es un tipo de dulce confitado que generalmente contiene un cacahuate o un trocito de cáscara de naranja dentro. Además de las bolsitas de aguinaldo, se acostumbra ponerlo al niño Jesús mientras se arrulla.

**5.- **Las bolsitas de aguinaldo se repartían anteriormente a los ancianos debido a (su edad) que no podían recoger los dulces de la piñata (que representan la gracia de Dios después de vencer el pecado o romper la piñata).

**6.- Matero **o maceta, es igual.

.

Bien, pues ojalá haya sido de su agrado y de verdad perdón por el súper-atraso. Chaito.


End file.
